Firing Pistols
by Nelka Taomi
Summary: After escaping from another evil pirate captain, Will, Elizabeth, and Gwyneth return back to Port Royal until Jack returns and everything goes downhill from there. Part two in A Pirate’s Possessions.


Title: Firing Pistols

Chapter one: When He Arrived Again

Summary: After escaping from another evil pirate captain, Will, Elizabeth, and Gwyneth return back to Port Royal until Jack returns and everything goes downhill from there. Part two in A Pirate's Possessions.

A/N: Hi guys, this is the exciting part two that you've been waiting for. Many secrets come out (Just imagine all of the characters in the last fic with looks of disbelief on their faces) and Gwyneth's brother.

Happy Reading!

* * *

_"Come on! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! _COME ON!" _he screamed at his younger sister, pulling her hand and running towards the open door. _

_"Luke! What about mama and pa?" she asked curiously running with her role model._

_"They're alright. They're at Commodore Norrington's place, remember?" he explained briefly, covering her head from a piece of ceiling falling down above their heads. "Pirates," he whispered._

_"Pirates?" the little girl repeated. "Not the Jack Sparrow kind of pirates, right?"_

_"No, not the Jack Sparrow kind of pirates at all," Luke breathed as he pulled himself and his sister behind a large desk in their father's study. The little girl started to mutter to herself until her brother said, "Shush! We don't want them finding us!" he whispered. _

_"But Lukie-"_

_"Shush!" he said. The little girl became silent as they both listened. Footsteps were echoing down the hall. The little girl almost let out a whimper but decided against it. _

_The creak of a door made the two children aware that they were not the only ones in the study. They clung onto each-other like they would die if they let go. _

_The two's eyes turned to horror as they felt the desk being removed from it's original spot._

_An evil grinning pirate with two comrades stood above them with smoking pistols. Luke felt his stomach sink. _

_"Come on, boy," the dirty water-bred-thief told Luke. The boy stood before the pirate with a glare._

_"What are you going to do?" he snarled. The pirates roared in laughter. _

_"Us? You're jesting, surely," one of the pirates managed to get out. The first pirate, still cackling, gestured out the door where maids and butlers lay dead. _

_"Does that explain?" he asked cruelly, before snatching Luke from his sister's hold and taking out his knife._

_"So, any last words, Turner?" the cleanest of the three pirates queried, pressing the blade into the boy's neck and drawing blood. Luke just whimpered a bit. "Alright then-"_

_"DON'T HURT MY SISTER!" Luke managed to spit out._

_The girl's eyes filled with tears as the pirate brought his blade down on her own skull and—_

"LUKE!" Gwyneth Turner sat bolt upright in bed breathing deeply as her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry," she whispered into the warm Caribbean night.

She stood from her bed and retrieved her thick robe from a hanger.

Pulling back the window curtains, Gwyneth found that it was still plenty dark and just a little passed two in the morning.

She sat down at her writing desk and pulled out her stationary, a quill, and ink.

_Dear Jack,_

_I know this letter won't reach you until a couple months prior to when I sent it._

Gwyneth thought about that sentence for a moment and nodded to herself that it was good.

_But I need to talk to you. It's not urgent, mind you. _

_So, are you going to make your way to Port Royal soon? I miss you._

_I especially miss Derrick. I heard he took up to his own captaining. That'll be good for him. The _Sea Princess, _right? I heard that Smythe is going with him. _

_My parents weren't especially happy about us kissing, said I was being unintelligent snogging you. But, starting from ground zero, I believe that we shouldn't be together. Two reasons, you're a lot older than I am, it might not look too good. And two, Jeremy and I have…fallen for each other. _

_Yes, the skinny and pale young man that you saved. _

_The main reason I'm writing is because I continue having dreams about my brother Luke. The dream I woke up to a few moments ago was about when he died. I was only six then. He saved me from pirates that had invaded Port Royal. Mother and Father weren't there at the house at that time, visiting Norrington or something. _

_You think it's guilt? I mean I could have saved him if I had really, really tried. _

_Well, reply if would like to. _

_Sincerely,_

_Gwyneth E. Turner_

Gwyneth read and reread her letter to make sure it was perfect. She'd give it to a sailor to give to Jack. The chances of him receiving the letter were slim, but it never hurt to try.

The seventeen-year-old slipped on a pair of britches and a soft shirt before pulling on a pair of worn boots. Quickly tying a leather cord around her honey brown hair into a horsetail, Gwyneth quietly opened her bedroom door.

She listened to make sure no one was awake or stirring for that matter. Gwyneth tiptoed down the stairs, wincing when a little creak filled her ears. She paused and listened, cursing silently when someone sneezed. After a few moments, Gwyneth realized that they went back to sleep and continued her journey down the stairs. She let out a little sigh of relief as she touched the hard floor beneath her boots. She clunked as quietly as she could towards the door and out she went.

Gwyneth breathed the pleasant Caribbean air and almost started skipping with freedom, and as she was, the wind was knocked out of her when she ran into something very hard.

And then the touch of lips to hers.

"Hello Jeremy," laughed Gwyneth, kissing the young man back.

"Hello my little Gardenia," answered Jeremy, picking her up and carrying her into the shade of a large palm tree. "How is she this gorgeous Caribbean night?"

"She is wonderful," answered Gwyneth. "And she thinks it would be even more wonderful if she spent the night with her lover."

"Then I shall find her lover, and bring him to her, so she can finally be happy," Jeremy told her.

Gwen kissed his mouth softly and said quietly, "I've already found him. And if he leaves—"

"—he knows the way back."

"Exactly."

"Do you know what else, Gardenia?"

"What?"

"Your lover knows exactly how to make his Gardenia more than happy," said Jeremy, with a smile playing his chapped lips.

"Oh he does, does he?" asked Gwyneth, laughing softly. "Then I'll have to see it to believe it."

"First, I say, we kiss. Then you say, why not? How about that? And then we work our way from the bottom."

"Why not? Well? Let's get a jump on it," said Gwyneth excitedly, voice in almost a squeak. "Only, when we do _it, _we'll go to your place, wherever that is."

"Agreed."

Jeremy Trinket was the skinny, pale, young man who had convinced the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow to rescue Gwyneth Turner granddaughter of the Governor, from the clutches of Captain Lousin and the Clearwater. He worked for William Turner, the blacksmith and Gwyneth's father. He and Gwen had gotten together after their adventure with the _Black_ _Pearl_.

Captain Jack Sparrow hadn't been in touch since he left Port Royal docks. Gwen was greatly disappointed at this. He was her godfather, and if anything ever happened to her parents, she'd go to him.

As the making love session progressed, Gwyneth's ears pricked up. There was the rustle of leaves nearby.

"Jeremy, stop," she whispered, breaking away from the young man.

"What?" he asked in the same whisper.

"I think I heard someone. Stay here."

Clasping the empty pocket at her waist, she crept into a nearby tree near the path. Her heart was pounding. If someone caught her out with Jeremy she'd be in so much trouble.

Gwyneth nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt the touch of a blade against the back of her throat. She froze. Whoever it was, they caught her unaware! She was quite frightened.

"Gwyneth Turner, is it?" whispered Gwyneth's captor. The voice was so quiet she could barely even hear.

"Yes," answered Gwyneth nervously.

"Is it true that you are having an affair with a certain Trinket?" he whispered.

Gwyneth's heart immediately stopped beating loudly and her face broke into a grin. "Jack Sparrow, you sly fox," she said, spinning around to face her friend and rescuer.

Captain Jack Sparrow grinned. "Miss me?"

Gwyneth wrapped her arms around him suddenly and said, "Of course I did you stupid prat!"

"I'm not stupid," she heard him mutter quietly.

"Jeremy—!"

Jack suddenly placed a hand gently over her mouth. "Dear Gwen, you don't want me to get caught, do you?" Then he removed his hand.

"It's Gwyneth now," corrected the young woman, stepping away from Jack.

"Gwyneth, hmm," said Jack, following her back towards where she and Jeremy were planted.

"Yes, Captain Sparrow, Gwyneth," the Turner stated. "And don't forget it."

"I won't, love, I won't."

"Gwyneth! What happened—?" Jeremy asked, pulling his lover into his arms.

"I'm fine, Jeremy," Gwyneth reassured him.

"So you have enforced this, calling you Gwyneth law to everyone now, I suppose," Jack observed, eyeing the two hands holding on to each other.

Gwyneth shifted her eyes to where the sea captain was looking and dropped Jeremy's hand with a blush.

"Captain Sparrow?" Jeremy asked curiously, adjusting his eyes on Jack.

"Aye, that's me."

"What are you doing…here?" asked the younger man, placing hands on hips.

"Yes Jack, what exactly _are _you doing here?"

Jack looked disbelievingly at them. "_I _was being chased around by a maniac ship whose captain is a comrade of Lousin's for two months, then, the _Black Pearl _took care of that mess, then we made our way to wonderful ol' Tortuga, picked up a female stowaway, and was pursued once again by another ship by one of Lousin's companions. When that was taken care of, a terrible storm hit us and we were bound for a Tortuga once again. A couple of merchant ships later, I was able to make a purchase for my favorite goddaughter. And finally, here I am, unwanted and unwelcome."

"Jack, I'm sorry!" said Gwyneth, grabbing him into a warm embrace.

Unbeknownst to her, Jack was smirking at Jeremy, whom of which was turning a very deep shade of red.

When the two clung on too long, Jeremy said angrily, "All right, all right, he wasn't gone that long!"

Gwyneth let go of Jack and faced her partner. "What is _wrong _with you, Jeremy? This is Jack Sparrow! You know, captain of the _Black Pearl. _Yours and my rescuer."

"I'm sorry, _my_ _love, _I had forgotten that you only share love for _me _and not Jack," Jeremy said, pulling Gwyneth into his own arms.

Jack ignored them and started in his usual swagger towards the Turner house.

"Jack, wait until morning, for god's sake," Gwyneth said, pushing Jeremy away and running up to Jack, "my parents will not be happy that I'm out here so late."

Jack looked at her. "Now love, there's a difference about what's happy and what's important. I'm important. Will and Elizabeth being happy is not important to me. And you and I have different views of importance. For instance, your parents being happy is important to you, but happiness is important only if it involves me and ship to me."

Gwyneth let him walk further ahead trying to piece all of the pirate's words together.

"Well am I important to you?" she asked, hurrying to catch up.

Jack paused to think, then answered, "Sometimes," and continued on.

"Am I now?" she inquired, slightly jogging at his fast pace.

"No," he answered.

"I care about you," Jeremy said, coming up behind them.

Gwyneth ignored him.

"Please don't, Jack," she implored, tugging on Jack's arm.

"No," he repeated.

"Jack—"

But they were already to the large residence.

"Fine then, have it your way!" Gwyneth said, scowling.

Jack smirked at her. "I will, love, don't you worry."

The young woman glared and set off to the side of the house to try and see if she could worm her way into her bedroom window on the second floor without getting caught.

* * *

Ah yes, the sweet smell of Jeremy Jealously, Joyous Jack, and Naughty 'Neth (my nickname for Gwyneth when she's being bad).

I've had this chapter written for like four months and I have finally decided to put it up because Gwyneth is special.

Remember what Jack said about picking up a female stowaway? I need names! Who wants to be a stowaway! If you want to, just give me your name and your last initial (in a review) and why you think you'd be a good stowaway. Thank you! J

In this second part of A Pirate's Possessions, you'll learn some quite shocking things and why Captain Lousin was after the Turners (with some more shocking information). Young-iss Hollis _is _in here, but sorry for all you Derrick fans, the dear St. John will _not _be returning in this one. But keep your eyes peeled in the next fic! (Please note that Derrick St. John is not my character but he is from _Catherine and the Pirate _by Karin Hawkins.)

A Pirate's Possessions is what I have decided to call this saga.

And don't worry, there won't be anymore long author's notes!

I warn ye about jealousy!

Happy Reading!

—Nelka T.


End file.
